Max and Her Magical Friends
by The Flock's Bud
Summary: I suck at these but since it's for you- It is basically about Max is flying over England with the flock and she falls through the trees...
1. Chappy Number Uno

The wind rushed through my hair, making it fly in all different directions

The wind rushed through my hair, making it fly in all different directions. Soaring up in the sky- you will never know another thing like it. I looked over at Iggy and Gazzy; they were silently conversing. Yet again, an evil plan to possibly blow up a whole state. Buuuuut... WE AREN'T IN THE USA NO MORE! A/N: I love big letters... SIGH! We had traveled on British Airlines over to England. Thanks to our minding reading- and controlling- little ball of sunshine! I swear, if the terrorists ever bomb Big Ben, they'll have to deal with me! Just imagine the ominous music. I heard a quiet giggle from somewhere above me. I looked up and Angel glanced down at me innocently.

Reading my mind- AGAIN! I screamed inwardly, but it was directed at Angel. It did no good through. She just laughed harder. Nudge, as always, began laughing too. Dang that Angel! I slid a quick glance at Fang, who was as usual moping about. An expressionless day. We were flying in the country side, somewhere. I swooped down suddenly and opened my wings letting them catch the air, pulling me forward.

I dove down again, but, unfortunately, the wind didn't catch me. I just kept plummeting down. It was peaceful- well for about a minute. I enjoyed my last seconds of life, singing quietly to myself.

I've got my sight set on you and I'm ready to aim,

I have a heart that will never be tamed,

The last time I FREAKED out,

I just kept looking down,

I st-st-stuttered when you asked me what I'm thinkin' about,

Felt like I couldn't breath,

You asked what's wrong with me,

My best friend-

I pondered on this for second. Who was my 'best friend'? Well, I'll just say Nudge because- you know- she talks soooo much.

My best friend Nudge says "Oh she's just being Max-y"

My wings brushed the branches of the trees. I looked around wildly. Man, these trees were spread out, I thought to myself. Then, everything went black...

I woke up in this odd house. It seemed really quite small and the roof was thatched. A girl with extremely bushy hair- and when I say 'extremely' I mean, That thing could cause some major traffic (and not in a good way) - was staring down at me, her huge brown eyes filled with pure wonder. She reminded me of someone I had read about, but I had drawn a blank. After I realized that nothing really had happened, I jack-knifed up and looked around for the nearest exit, absorbing my surroundings. It really was strange. There was a boy with weird glasses, brown messy hair and a huge lightening scar; a boy with red hair and freckles, who was freakishly tall; a girl was there, obviously the red-head's sister, but much prettier; another pretty girl that had long black hair, freckles and brilliant blue eyes; a rather pudgy boy with a... toad (?) and a hugely tall man, big both ways.

"Hello? Do you speak English?" the Red-Headed Boy asked stupidly. I narrowed my eyes menacingly at him.

"Of course I speak English," I spat at him and he backed up into his sister, who threw him away. And glared at him. I like this girl, she was tough. Lightening Boy, as I call him, stayed rooted to his spot, but spoke up.

"My name is Harry," he said bravely. A bell ringed in my head. How was that familiar?

The Red-Headed girl took a step forward, being the only one to come near me. "Hi there, I'm Ginny. Don't mind my brother," she leaned a little closer. "He's naturally a baby," I grinned. Then- Ginny? Where was that from?

Then the Blue-Eyed Girl came up. "Hi I'm Jill A/N: I made her up! Don't bother with those boys," her gaze flickered over them momentarily. "They are just a bunch of sexist pigs," I grinned again and so did she. "Harry," now she was whispering "has liked this girl forever and she liked him back, but, sadly, they hate each other! See what I mean? But 'Toad Man' is okay," I nodded. Suddenly I did a double-take. How did she know that I called that kid 'Toad Man'? "It's okay, Max, I'm just like Angel," my eyes widened then shrunk back to their normal size. Great, I though, Another Angel! I broke from my thoughts and narrowed my eyes again, not letting my guard down again.

Bushy Hair took a chance, then. "I'm Hermione," she said and then pointed at Red-Headed Boy, "He's Ron," and then to Toad Man, "that's Neville," and to finish off, she pointed at the 'large' man- which is a totally underestimate- and said "This is Hagrid," I didn't nod or anything, but my gaze flickered past each person. Neville seemed really scared of me and satisfaction rose in my chest and then I felt a sudden guiltiness.

Ginny looked at me. "So..." she didn't seem to know the words "What's your name?" I considered this for a moment. None of them looked like an Eraser; all too young and none of them were good-looking enough. Not that I find an unmorphed-Eraser good -looking, just that no one here was attractive- to me. I never really find anyone attractive as you probably know.

"I'm Max," I said after a long and awkward pause. I knew Jill had learned that by reading my mind, but still I felt the need to say it to the people that didn't, or couldn't, read my mind. Ginny smiled and I could tell she liked my name. Everyone did. Everyone except me. I glanced at the window, worriedly. Where was the flock?


	2. Chappy Number Duos

**HiHI!! SOOOOO SORRY I HAVEN'T WRITTEN IN A WHILE!! But... I have been busy... I deleted chappie number 2 cuz it makes no sense...**

**Max's Pov:**

"God, Max- I thought I told you not to do that!" an annoyed voice came from the doorway suddenly. We were still all in Hagrid's little hut.

Five figures came flying through the door- no pun intended- like superheros. I sighed in relief. Angel came rushing toward with her arms out-stretched. I gave her a huge hug, then Nudge. I quickly hugged Gazzy while no one was looking because he just had to have it that way.

"Tsk, tsk, Max! I'm very ashamed of you!" Iggy said motherly. I scoffed and hit him over the side of the head.

"Hey- I'm sorry that my wings didn't catch the air current in time!" I furiously whispered back. He nodded in an of-course kind of way.

I felt a little tug on the bottom of my shirt and I looked down. Angel was standing there with concern in her big blue eyes.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" I asked bending down to her own level.

"That girl" she pointed to Jill "can read minds too!" Ron looked up.

"_What?" _he asked, frightened.

"Nothing" I replied.

"But she just-" he began.

"She's a _six_ year old, Ron! Get over it!" I said hotly and he backed down quickly.

"I know" I whispered to Angel again.

"But she's nice" she continued happily. "She knows about our wings. And her name is Jill and her best friend is Ginny and Hermione and Harry and Ron and Neville and even Hagrid and this thing she calls a centaur, Bane. And she's thirteen. And she also went to the School-"

"Wait- _what did you say?" _

"She went to the School and she doesn't have wings but she's part cat. She only gets the natural instincts of a cat though. And she is also is part dog and can turn into one... she's a husky or something like that..." I gaped. Obviously, this was all a bit shocking.

My head shot around to Jill. She just shrugged her shoulders. _Must have been eavesdropping, _I thought snidely.

_Always..._ Then she went back to her conversation with Iggy. Nudge was talking with them too, but mostly this time she was listening. Surprisingly. I moved a little closer to see what had stopped Nudge's usual rant.

"... well, my parents? They... went missing. I'm originally from America, but I hated the American magic school. So one Thanksgiving, we were driving up to the airport. My mom's family was from Scotland and my dad's was from Ireland. Now, I have to tell you something. It's extremely important. There is an organization called Auors. They fight Dark Magic. Or rather- where it comes from. And that is Lord Voldemort. He was a powerful dark wizard. Peopled feared so immensely that some went into to different countries, took up different names, and totally different appearences. He had these followers- the Death eaters.

"My parents, Anna and Jude, they were feared the most by all Dark Wizards. They went to Hogwarts with all the Death Eaters and even my grandfather went to school with Voldemort. He didn't even like him then.

"AS I was saying, we live in the country, so there are hardly any other people. I was home-schooled and at the age of six I was at a seventh grade level- in regular school and in magic. So when I went to Hogwarts I was already through High School.

"So when we were driving up to the airport, I was ten and my sister, Nelly was eleven. Suddenly a dark rain cloud appeared in the sky. Rain was coming down hard. Nelly and me began getting worried because this is how dementors come. But instead of that, dozens of Death Eaters surrounded my car. They knew half of the spells me and Nelly did, but still there were four of us and hundreds of them.

"There was a huge battle and just as there were only ten left a massive black cloud of smoke engulfed us. The next thing I remembered was waking up in the hospital ward at Hogwarts. I ended up living there until I was eleven or able to go to school. Nelly went to Beaubatons. I go there every summer and she comes every holiday.

"We have always missed our parents and never thought they were dead. I mean- they were the top Auors in the whole Ministry. They really hate the Ministry but it was worth it. They were saving people's lives" Jill chocked out. Her usually electric blue eyes were red and her voice was muffled. Nudge had her hand over her mouth to hold the sobs in. Iggy was even a little upset.

I felt my throat close up a little. This must be what it's like when the flock and I tell our story.

"_Max!" _an a persistent voice came from behind me. I snapped my head around. Fang stood there looking angry. He obviously hadn't gotten over that yet. But when he saw my upset expression his face softened.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing" I muttered, wiping my hand across my eyes.

"No seriously"

"I was just listening to Jill's story"

"Pretty sad?" I nodded. He put his arm around my shoulder.

"It's okay" with his thumb he wiped away a tear from my cheek.

"Max?" Harry appeared in front of us. Fang immediatly tensed and pulled his arm from my shoulder. I smirked.

"Uh-huh" I said then noticed Fang looking at him. "Sorry- this is Fang"

"Hi- I'm Harry" Fang nodded.

I stood on top of a chair and whistled. "Everyone!!" they all looked at me. "I knew you all, but you guys don't know the flock neither does the flock know you!" there were various nods and 'yeses'. "Okay- this is Fang" I pointed to Fang. "This is Iggy. This Nudge. This is Gazzy and this is Angel" Angel did this cute little wave. "This is Harry. This Ron. This Hermione. This is Ginny. This is Neville. This is Jill and this is Hagrid"

They all nodded and Nudge and Angel went over to Jill. She seemed to be the best with the younger kids. BUt I could also tell that she was super tough and wouldn't take any crap from _anyone_.

The door opened suddenly and in walked an old man. "Oh- Dumbledore!" Jill said surprised.

"Did I miss the party?" he asked.

**HOPE YOU AH-DORED IT!! PLEASE REVIEW!! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!! REVIIIIIIIIIEEEEEWWWWW!!**


End file.
